Little Baby Bambi
by NikolahMikaelson
Summary: Gemma Fawn's mother worked for Torchwood before she died leaving Gemma in the care of Captain Jack Harkness. 6 years later she's working for them, along with her best friend Jake. Watch as she takes her part in the Doctor Who world minor owen/oc, oc/oc, Jack/Ianto
1. Prologue Part 1

**This fanfic, is a Torchwood Fanfiction with a slight Outnumbered Crossover, you do not need to know the show Outnumbered to read this fanfiction. But feel free to watch outnumbered too, I love it. I suppose this is why I wanted to write a Torchwood fanfiction. Ah, not really sure what else to say. Um thats right, this follows the season 1 of Torchwood, and a slight AU of season 4 of Outnumbered. This is set in 2006 like Torchwood is and not 2011 like Outnumbered would be at the time. So enjoy, feel free to comment too (usually people write that bit for positive reviews.) Also if your confused by anything, just ask, or ask me to change something so you do understand.**

 **Torchwood**

 **PROLOGUE PART 1 – New Years Part 1**

New Years Eve 1999 – Torchwood Hub

Jack arrived back at the Torchwood Hub, closing the door behind him he walks up the stair with a certain joy that always surrounded him where ever he went.

"Hey, when you joked about the Millennium Bug, I didn't realise it was gonna have 18 legs stacked with poison." Jack joked as he placed his 1940's coat on the coat stand.

"Anyone home?" he called out looking around as he heard no response. "You know you're supposed to party like it's..."

That's when Jack stopped, looking down he saw the dead body of his fellow co-worker Derrick. In shock he checked his pulse when he couldn't find one he saw his other co-worker Julia laying dead also, this time when checking her pulse he saw not another dead body but his boss Alex sitting on an empty barrel watching the news on the tv.

"Alex?" he whispered over to the man. Alex looked over to him unfazed by what surrounded him.

"Jack. Just in time he spoke looking back to the tv watching the people partying for the new year. Looking at the people Alex looked less hardened by what he usually looked like.

"Alex, what happened? Who did this?" Jack said holding his gun looking at his dead co-workers in confusion.

"Me," he spoke, Jack looked at him surprised.

"What?" He spoke standing up, Jack was truly surprised by what Alex had just said. "Why?"

"We got it wrong, Jack." Alex said unclasping his hand looking down at the pendent below. "We thought we could control the stuff we found. And look what's it brought us?"

Jack looked up and saw Talbot at the top controls hanging slightly over the balcony. He then pointed his gun at Alex. In fear that after seeing 3 of his co-workers already dead the fourth could still maybe end up the same.

"So much death." Alex looked in thought.

"What happened to them?" Jack asked still with the gun raised at Alex. Alex though seemed to evade the question.

"It's good you're here. Always did have great timing. This place, it's yours Torchwood Three. My gift to you, Jack, for a century of service as a field operative. Give this place a purpose before it's too late. Please." Alex pleaded sadly. Jack put his gun away looking sadly at the man who he had known for many years.

"Alex, listen. It's going to be okay." Jack said tearing up slightly in his words.

"No, it's not. It's really not." Alex disagreed with him. Looking down at the locket in fear he clasped it back into his hand.

"I looked inside. It showed me what's coming. They were mercy killings." He said looking around at his employees in despair. Jack kneeled down beside Julia trying to do something for the wound. "It was the kindest thing I could do, so none of us could see the storm."

On the tv, Alex saw the countdown happening, this made him almost sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry I can't do the same of you. Twenty first century, Jack. Everything's gonna change. And we're not ready." Alex said bringing the barrel of the gun up to his head.

"Alex!" Jack yelled out just as Alex pulled the trigger. Jack could feel the blood splatter all over his head but at this point he couldn't care less about the blood. He dropped to his knees besides his lost friend's body.

He sat there besides Alex for a long while, when he stood up he remembered someone. Annabelle the thought, poor Annabelle he and Alex both brought in after her husband was murdered by a weevil like hundreds of others. Who they brought in because of her medical background, who had a daughter of her own.

'Damn you Alex' he thought silently in his own mind. Annabelle had a 10 year old daughter waiting for her at home. Her daughter who he had known for the past 4 and a half years of her employment. Knowing that when this all happened she would have been in the autopsy bay where she always was when she worked.

Running down the stairs to the viewing balcony he saw her laying on the floor in the corner of the autopsy bay. The already white floors and walls that Annabelle had insisted on keeping super clean because of her compulsive disorder for keeping everything neat and tidy. Were now covered in her own blood.

Rushing down the stairs he quickly knelt down beside her. Her hand was pressed over the wound with a blood soaked cloth, you could see a case bullet sitting beside her in a medical tin and a scalpel and a pair of tweezers also besides her.

It was obvious that she had performed surgery on herself to remove the bullet from her. But it also appeared to be unsuccessful as her hands that wrapped it's self around her for warmth were not cold. Jack checked her neck for a pulse and sighed in relief as he found one.

Breathing heavily he started to shake her awake the slightest bit.

"Annie, Annie it's me, come on Annie, wake up, its fine your safe. Annie come back to me, come back Annie." It appeared to be working as a shudder came over her pulling her back into the land of the living.

"Don't call me that." She muttered weakly.

"The others, I could hear them." She shuddered as her breathing got more rapid.

"Hey, hey, I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't save them. It's ok your safe now. You're going to be alright." He said sympathetically looking at her wound.

"Don't lie to me Jack, at least 4 pints of my blood is decorating these floors. He got me in one of my major blood veins. I knew I was dead the moment I removed the bullet Jack." She said looking into his sad, pain filled eyes.

"Annie, you've got to hold on okay. You've got a daughter waiting for you at home." At that she started to cry, tears started to rack her whole body at the thought of not going home to her only daughter.

"Jack you have to promise me," she said trembling. "You have got to promise me you'll look after her."

"I will," he said trying to make her pain lessen by his reassuring words. She didn't buy any of it though.

"You listen to me Captain Jack Harkness, you look after her, no matter what. You have too, there is no one else that will. You roped me into working for Torchwood, now you have to live up to your end. Keeping her safe." She said pleading to him, once she saw it in his eyes that he would she felt more relieved.

"I'll look after her Annie, I promise." He said as she nodded her head reassured by his statement.

She lay back as she waited for death to come for her. She knew she could go in peace knowing that her daughter was too be looked after.

"Tell Gemma I love her," she said as she drifted away into a peaceful everlasting sleep.

"I promise," he said wiping a tear away.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**All rights to Russel T Davies and a lot of people other then me.**

Torchwood

 **PROLOGUE PART 2 – New Years Part 2**

New Years Day 2000 - 64 Clarence Embankment

After putting the Torchwood staff in the freezers and saying farewell, there was an awful lot of paperwork to do. He had to send notifications to the family members stating that their children, brothers or sisters, cousins or distant relatives were dead.

There was a long phone call from Torchwood head office in London ranting about security and demanding that the Torchwood Three be given to Torchwood One.

Jack knew what he had to do, if he gave control to Torchwood One the same outcome would occur and many more would suffer. He had to change it as Alex had said to him to do.

Then at the end of the day he found himself standing outside a moderately sized house along the river in Cardiff. His face forlorn as he tried not to think too hard about the situation.

Taking a deep breath in, he walked up to the front door. He knocked three times, when no one answered he heard a small piece of chaos coming from next door. He turned to face it and then realised that Gemma might be staying over at the Brockmans.

He could remember Annabelle talking about them in passing over the last few years. Phrases as she came into work on late nights, "Thank goodness Sue understood and took Gemma in tonight," or "I just had to drop Gemma into the Brockmans earlier, sorry I'm late."

Moving off the front lawn of number 64 Clarence Embankment and onto number 63. He then knocked on the door.

"Who the bloody hell is that," he heard a male Londoner say from inside. "Who bloody hell comes over at 6:30 during a family dinner."

"It could be Annabelle." A female voice said getting nearer to the front door. Jack took a step back as the door swung open from the inside.

"Hello," Jack said to the couple who seemed to be in their late 30's to early 40's.

"Are you Sue and Peter Brockman?" He asked looking through the inside hallway and seeing Gemma eating dinner with 3 other children.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Peter spoke, Jack breathed in deeply trying to figure out what to say next.

"I'm Jack Harkness, I worked with Gemma Fawn's mother Annabelle. Do you mind if I come in? There's something I need to speak with you about." Jack said as Sue looked at Peter worried.

"Yes, yes come in." Sue said as she walked quickly down the hall telling the children to go up into their room.

Peter let Jack in and out of the Cold winters air. You could hear the children complaining from down the hall. The sound of a 6 year old shouting loudly that he didn't want to go to his room and a 4 year old debating with her mother on why she should be going. As they made their way to the staircase which is situated besides the front door the each took a look at the Captain as they made their way up the stairs. The last child Gemma stopped upon seeing Jack.

"Jack," she yelled as she jumped up into his arms, Jack's heart broke at the sound of the little girl's glee.

"Hey little Gem, how are you?" He asked placing her down.

"I'm good, today Jake taught me how to play monopoly, it wasn't as fun though because there was only two of us and Ben and Karen are too young to play." She said smiling up at him.

"That's great, maybe you can teach me. Hey how about you go up stairs with your friend Jake, there's something I need to tell Mr and Mrs Brockeman." She left upstairs nodding as Jack continued down the hallway into the living room.

Upon entering both Sue and Peter sat down on the couch as Jack took up residence on the arm chair.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Annabelle?" Sue asked as Jack looked over to them.

"Last night, Annie finished work at 7 and was on her way over when she got mugged about a block from where we work." He said using the cover story he put on the file.

"I'm sorry but she didn't make it." He said as Sue and Peter looked at him in shock.

"Oh poor Annabelle," Sue said gasping as she started to tear up, Peter put a reassuring arm around her as she cried. Jack looked sadly at the two, this is why he didn't do house calls. But he had too for Gemma's sake.

After a few minutes she pulled it back as she looked at him her face red and tear stained.

"What now?" she asked her voice cracking slightly.

"I know this isn't a good time. But seeing as both Gemma's parents were only children in their family and Annbelle's parents died when she was very young. She has no living relatives. I was very close to Annabelle before she passed, and she asked me to take care of Gemma if anything happened to her." Jack said trying to keep a straight face.

"She asked you to take care of her?" she stumbled.

"Yes, I'm not exactly the best candidate but she made me promise to take Gemma in. Which I'm going to do." Jack said as he looked at them.

"I'm here to pick Gemma up and too take her back to my home with me." Jack continued.

"Oh My God, Gemma doesn't know yet." Sue gasped as Jack nodded in agreement with what she was thinking.

"Do you mind if she comes down so I can tell her." Jack said as Peter nodded and walked to the foot of the stairs asking if Gemma could come down.

There was a bit of argument from the other children as Gemma skipped down stairs. She walked over to Jack as he told her to sit down. He looked over her shoulder as both the Brockmans left the room.

"You remember how your mum didn't come home last night." Jack started as Gemma nodded with a calm face.

"You're mommy was at work and she was on her way home to see you when a bad man came." Jack said trying to put it into the best choice of words.

"Was it an alien?" Gemma whispered to him, Jack couldn't help but be a little surprised. Though he figured that Annabelle would tell her, the two of them had a closer bond than any other mother and daughter out there.

"No it wasn't an alien this time. It was just a bad man that was confused, and because he was confused he hurt your mommy thinking that she would go to a better place. And she did." Jack spoke as Gemma responded.

"You mean she's dead," Gemma spoke her face becoming scared of his answer as Jack nodded.

That's when the little 10 year old broke down crying. She latched herself onto Jack as it tore her little heart out.

"It's going to be ok Gem, I promise, I'm going to look after you ok." He said as she cried in his arms.

"She loves you Gem, she told me that before she went away, you meant everything to her, always remember that always."


	3. Prologue Part 3

PROLOGUE PART 3 – 2000 to 2006

22nd October 2006 – Torchwood Hub

After the yearlong grief that both Jack and Gemma suffered the two got back on their feet. While Jack restarted Torchwood Three, Gemma worked on creating a normal life which she once had. After deciding to keep the house Annabelle had once resided in, they moved all of the household items into storage. Besides it being Torchwood protocol it also helped the two move on. Sometimes the two would stay in the house. Other times it was much easier for Jack to stay at the Institute instead.

Because Jack was busy running torchwood on his own for the time being. The Brockeman's had Gemma over very often, this suited Gemma very well because she had a family and a best friend when she was with them.

After Jack had mourned his co-workers he started to hire people the way they used to by finding those in an alien sort of trouble. Within 6 months he had hired three employees.

The first being Toshiko Santo, a computer and technological genius who got involved with some bad men after an alien device.

Suzie Costello, a new weapons specialist who became Jack's second in command, after being on the run.

Then finally Owen Harper, who took over Annabelle's role as the Hub's medical officer, after his fiancé was killed by an alien parasite.

Annabelle got on with them well for the most part. Though, she mostly got on with Owen the best. When Owen arrived the 14 year old wouldn't leave him alone.

She hovered around him a lot, mainly because she strived to be a doctor like her mother and Owen was the closest she could get to a medical professional. Owen absolutely hated her at the start, thinking she was an egotistical little brat who wouldn't stop asking him questions about operating on aliens and humans alike.

After a while though, they started to get on quite well. Jack, after seeing the two talk about how best to dissect the alien parasite that had latched itself onto the spinal cord of the man. Decided to allow Gemma to become Owen's assistant.

Tosh was probably the closest thing to a female friend that Gemma got; she only had Jack, Jake and the Brockeman's to begin with. Tosh took Gemma out shopping and to go do things that she would never do with Jake.

Suzie kept her distance with Gemma like she did with the rest of the Torchwood members so there isn't much to say on her part.

Jake and Gemma still stayed friends all through the years, they got on well and went to the same high school as each other. The two of them complained about tests, multitasked/studied with each other, watched movies and walked around the streets of Cardiff in their coats and talked about absolute rubbish with each other.

After Sue begged Jack to give Jake a job and Jake found a weevil in his back yard, Jake started to work of Torchwood as an "intern." Jack didn't allow him to go on missions but gave him paper work to do, what kept Jake from complaining was a massive pay check and Jack let him sort away the alien equipment. This was possibly the only way to give everyone what they wanted. Since Gemma wouldn't allow Jack to re-con him, Sue wanted to get Jake a job and Jake wanted to keep his memories.

This made Gemma happier, which made Jack happier which made everyone happier.

About a month after Jake was hired the rest of the team were introduced to Ianto. No one really knew why Ianto was hired; they remember how he used to stalk Jack looking for a job there. They got used to him rather quickly though, he made the best coffee any of them ever had.

Then one night on the 22 of October 2006 Everything Changed.


	4. Chapter 1 Part 1

**CHAPTER 1 – Everything Changes – Part 1**

22 October 2006 – 64 Clarence Embankment

It was a cold, rainy night in autumn, when everything changed. Gemma and Jake hurdled down the stairs of number 64. Jake pushed Gemma slightly in order to beat her down the stairs. The two laughing as they went, both were dressed in winter wear, Gemma's light blond hair flying as she made her way down. Her brown eyes lighting up with mischief as the equal mischievous Jake reached the door before her. Just as they were about to exit.

"Hold on a second, where are you too off too?" the sound of Jakes mother echoing through the hall as she came to a stop beside the two previously giggling teens.

"Just out to the cinema, new movie came out last week, the Departed. We were thinking of checking it out." Jake said coolly as his mother eyed him suspiciously. She was very weary when it came to the two teens. They both didn't do much besides work and school these days so Jakes mother Sue let them out.

"Just make sure your back home before midnight, just because you your working these days doesn't mean that you can stay out all night." She shouted out as Jake and Gemma paid no attention as they slammed the door shut from behind them. The two walked to the bus station all smiles as they laughed away.

"Your mother is weird; she pretty much begs you to get a job and then is unhappy because you're working too much." Gemma shakes her head.

"Yeah, well, you've known her almost as long as I have. You know how it is, she's a mom, they stress when their children don't spend a lot of time with her." Jake says as they huddle in their jumpers trying to keep warm.

"I actually don't know," Gemma says sadly. Jake looks at her, her face showing not a trace of emotion. Jake regrets his wording, he stands closer to her.

"Sorry," he mutters slightly grabbing her cold hand, which almost instantly warms up from his touch.

"No, it's my fault I should be over it by now, besides Sue's been like a mother to me for a while anyway so I get what you mean." Just as Gemma finishes saying this, the bus makes a stop besides the two teens. They scan their oyster cards as they sit down on the empty bus.

22 October 2006 – Cineworld Cinemas

The two get off the bus, saying a quick thanks to the bus driver as they went. Shivering slightly they hurried into the cinema's.

Just before they could get in there Gemma bumped into someone.

"Ooof," the noise came out of Gemma's lips as the wind almost knocked out of her. The orange haired man steadied her.

"Sorry," the man spoke before he walked away. Gemma didn't know why but she watched him until he slipped around the corner.

Shaking off a strange feeling the two entered. The two then lined up to receive their tickets.

The two found that they had a really good night at the movies, as they left the building police cars moved out from nearby. Not just one or two cop cars, a whole squadron. Both Jake and Gemma looked at each other confused. Gemma flipped out her phone pressing the speed dial key.

"Hello," the male American accent rang out loud and clear.

"Hey Jack, its Gemma." Gemma spoke looking slightly nervous at the cars pulling out.

"Hey Gems, what've you been up too?" Jack asked through the phone.

"Not much just went out with Jake to see a movie." Gemma spoke looking at Jake who was waiting patiently in front of her.

"Let me guess, you're at Cineworld." Jack said non surprised.

"And if I was, should I be worried there is a fleet of cop cars exiting the premises." Gemma spoke vaguely as Jake smirked at her winking. Gemma shakes her head trying to hold it together from Jakes weird face he makes.

"How about you come check it out, just head down to the ally besides the car park." He said as Gem placed her hand on Jakes face trying to stop that smirk of his.

"Yep see you in a few." She says as she gets off, she quickly shoves Jake off.

"I was on the phone." She says shaking her head.

"Yeah, too your dad, if only he knew what was going on the other end of it." Jake said making smooching noises.

"He'd probably encourage it," Gemma said heading over to the sight Jack said to go to.

"Oh, come on, don't act like you don't want to get down with this hot piece of ass." Jake said catching up with her. Gemma elbowed him.

"And what would your girlfriend think of that." Gemma says grinning up at him.

"What Victoria doesn't know, doesn't hurt her." Jake said with a wild grin on his lips.

The two drop the subject as they rounded the corner and spotted the torchwood team crouched around a body.

22 October 2006 – Car park above the alleyway 

The Police Constable Gwen Cooper, or simply PC Cooper watched the strange team from above as they worked around the body.

She could see the weird one wearing a WW2 coat weaving in-between the team members as they worked, it was obvious he was in charge. She saw the other man assessing the victims injuries. Then she could see a strange Asian girl looking on a little computer screen and the other women opening up a box with a strange looking glove inside.

"There you go. I can taste it. Oestrogen. Defiantly oestrogen" He spoke, everyone else seemingly ignoring him. "You take the pill, flush it away. It enters the water cycle, feminises the fish. Goes all the way up into the sky, then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain. Love this planet. Still, at least I won't get pregnant."

PC Cooper looks at him slightly in awe at his strange words.

"Like we haven't already heard that tale before." A female voice speaks out from the distance. Gwen looks over and spots an odd pair of teenagers approaching. She could see the girl a blond and the boy a brunette that was all she could see though. The WW2 man looked over and smirked the slightest bit.

"Your cutting it a bit late, aren't you two." He spoke as the women next to the body put on the metal glove, not that Gwen Cooper could see that, she was too captivated by the new arrivals.

"Oh, shut up boss, tonight was supposed to be our night off." The male teen spoke, walking over to the victim. The American turned his attention back to the case as well.

"How's it going?" he asks the women with the strange glove.

"Nothing yet. It's got to connect. I've just got to feel it." She say entranced by what is infront of her.

The shorter, pale, dark haired man near the body grumbles. "Hurry up and feel it. I'm freezing my arse off here."

The blond teen crouches next to the rude man and looks over his shoulder looking at the small video camera he is holding in his hand. Seeming to have a small side conversation, in which resulted a small laugh at the end. If you could see from the opposite angle you would see the brunette teen stands over to the side, watching the blond with a small jealous look on his face as she spoke to the welsh man.

"I can't just flick a switch. It's more like access. It grants me access." She says trying to make the team members understand.

"Whatever that means." The man mumbles as the blond giggled standing up.

"Explain the process to me again?" the male teen asks, looking at the WW2 man.

"It's like..." the women wearing the glove starts before she gets shocked. "Oh, oh, oh." PC Cooper looks down confused.

"Positions." The leader orders as the team more to where there position is supposed to be. The two teens move out of the way, obviously the hadn't been involved in the little formation.

"If I get punched again, I'm punching him right back." The dark haired man replies starkly.

"Just concentrate, Suzie." The leader said ignoring the other man. The women Suzie places the glove under the man's head. The two teens look in awe as the area surrounding the victim glows a pale white light and the rain stops.

Suddenly the man jolts awake, the two teens jump back in shock, so did the PC Cooper.

"Oh my god." The blonde says covering her lips looking horrified.

"There was, what was, I was, I was. Oh, oh my God I was going home." The man said looking around confused. The Asian women looks down at the man and starts talking to him, in a calm commanding tone.

"Listen to me. We've only got two minutes, so it's important that you listen okay?" She questions.

"Who are you?" the formally dead guy asks.

"Trust me. You're dead." She says flat out.

"How am I dead?" the poor guy asks.

"You were stabbed." the welsh man cuts in.

"I'm not dead. I can see you." He says trying to understand as best he could.

"We've brought you back, but we haven't got long..." PC Cooper looks at down below as things kept progressing, looking to the right down below she say the two teens huddled together. The blonde had her small delicate head laying on the other teens chest and the boys arms wrapped around her securely as he could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Nothing. I saw nothing, oh my god, there's nothing," he says just before he stays dead, once and for all.

"Shit, I said it was stupid telling him he was dead." The welsh man comments annoyed without a trace of sympathy in his voice.

"Well, you try it." The woman says annoyed.

"Trust me, like that's going to work." He replies just as snarky.

"Told the last corpse he was injured, he wasted the whole two minutes screaming for an ambulance." Looking over to the blonde with concern he added. "Maybe there's no right way of doing it."

Then looking like he remembered something, he looked up to straight into PC Coopers eyes and shouts.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" And she takes off running.

23 October 2006 – Outside the SUV, Tredegar St

Just after midnight, the team finish packing up their equipment and the body. Jake is helping the team load up small boxes into the SUV Gemma walks over to the car, her tears gone as she goes to greet Jack for the first time properly.

"Hey," she says as he wraps his arms around her.

"How are you doing?" he asks looking with concern down at her. She just gives him a warm smile, as she steps away. He nods.

"Good, ok, you and Jake better head off now. its way past your bed time, and you have school tomorrow or I guess you can say today." He says in a parental voice.

"Crap, Sue's going to flip, we were supposed to be back an hour ago." She face palms as Jake hears that, he groans.

"You need a lift home, Jake?" Jack asks looking at the teen.

"Well I doubt any bus services run this late." He replies getting into the SUV after Tosh and Suzie.

"How about you Gem, you coming back to the hub, I've got some frozen tacos in the freezer if you want any." He says, truth was Jack was trying his best. He knew that living in the Hub wasn't the best home or place to raise a child, but what could he do, if he did get a new home, he would never be there anyway.

"Nah, I'll pass, I think I will just crash at Jakes tonight." She says turning and hopping in after woods into the SUV, pushing Owen rudely out of the way on her way in.

Jack smiles sadly as he walks around to the front, soon they were all off.


	5. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 - Everything Changes - Part 2**

 **23 October 2006 - 64 Clarence Embankment**

Gemma awoke to the sounds of children shouting and the heavy patters of feet running up and down and around. Her brown eyes squinting as she looked around the room.

"God," she said feeling as though she had a massive hangover, when really it was just the sleep deprivation.

 _She was on a couch, why was she on a couch?_ She thought. _In Jakes room_ Then she remembered she crashed there last night, or well early this morning. Looking over she saw Jake sleeping like the dead, his hair all messed up and his blankets half on and half off.

Looking just to the right of him, she noticed his alarm clock. 8:00 it read. Her eyes widened as she slammed her head back down on the makeshift pillow. She groaned before looking around Jake's messy room, finding a shoe conveniently on the floor beside her she threw it at Jake's head. He snapped awake immediately, looking just as tired as her he looked over at her glaring.

"What was that for?" he asked as she pointed without even looking at his clock.

"Don't worry about it, we'll miss." He said after he lay back down.

"Miss, are you crazy, your mother will skin us alive if we don't show up." She said looking around for one of her abandoned uniforms she had left the last time she was there.

She looked over to see that Jake had not moved from his position. Walking quickly over to him she shoved him slightly hoping that it would jolt him awake.

"Come on up you get" she said looking at his closed eyes.

When it didn't do so she pulled his covers off so he received a full blast of the cold, autumn, Cardiff air. He sat up quickly.

"Damn it Gem, why the bloody hell did you have to do that?" He said as he got up faster. Walking over to the closet he grabbed out his freshly ironed clothes.

"Get out, I've got to get changed." He said as he pushed her quickly out of his room and slammed the door shut behind her.

Gemma groaned and walked across the cold wooden floorboards into the bath room where she quickly got changed into her uniform. She rolled her eyes when seeing the crinkled white shirt. Sighing she put her blazer on over it to hide the creases. She then swiftly exited the bathroom and hurried back to Jakes room to retrieve her shoes.

5 minutes later the two of them were back down stairs. Jakes mother Sue looked at them scrutiny as they sat down for a quick breakfast. They worked in sync as Gemma stood up to get the bowls out of the top cupboard along with the cereal. As Gemma fetched the milk from the fridge Jake emptied out the fruit loops into the bowls. Gemma then grabbed the spoons from the draw as Jake poured the milk out.

Sue watched the two as they ate like there was no tomorrow. The two looked at each other when they saw Sue staring at them, Sue then spoke up.

"So did you two have a good time at the cinema last night?" She asked, Gemma knew how bad Sue was at being discrete.

"Yeah a blast." Jake spoke up.

"So did you two do anything after the movie or maybe while the movie was on?" Sue asked as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Mom we went to the movies got a bite to eat then came home." Jake lied as he got up to fetched his bag from the nearby table

"Ok, ok, then would you mind explaining why you came back late last night, 2 hours late, you said you'd be back at 11 instead I find you sneaking up to your room at 1 o'clock in the morning." She said crossing her arms. The two looked back at each other.

"Ahh is that the time, we should really be heading off to school." Gemma said quickly and Jake pulled her off down the hallway, passing his younger siblings Karen and Ben who were playing tug-a-war with a toy.

"Now wait a minute..." They could hear coming from where they left. Hurrying over to the car they didn't stop until they reached it.

"Now that was close." Jake spoke as they got into the middle back seat.

"Yeah, any longer and we'd have to explain why our boss called us to work at 11 o'clock at night." Gemma said sighing. Jake sat next to her slightly dazed.

"I don't think that was what she's getting at Gem," Jake said as they put on their seatbelts.

"What do you mean?" She said looking at him.

"Well you know how she always thinks we're, you know."

"What?" she said curiously.

"Dating" she raised her eyes brows at that and was about to comment back. Luckily for her the shouting of the two younger ones stopped her as they neared the car.

Jake turned away awkwardly as they headed off to school.

 **Fitzalan High School – 23 October 2006**

It was around lunch time when they got a call from Jack. Apparently there was a weevil sighting at the Lansdowne Hospital. Since their school was just across from it Jack thought it would be easier the two get the situation stable before the rest got there.

They snuck quietly out of school and started running down the road where they could see the hospital just ahead. The whole way there Jake complained, with things such as:

"Why do we have to go?" "I had art next, why couldn't he chose maths instead?" "I didn't even get to eat lunch."

Gemma smirked at him before checking in her bag that she had weevil spray on her. Good thing about Weevil spay was that it also made a pretty handy mace as well. It was a good thing she had it on her too, who knew, it might keep her alive in situations like this.

As they entered the hospital they called up Jack for further instructions to where the Weevil may be.

"Alright, Tosh says that it should be up on the new renovated floors, be careful, do not approach it until we get there. We're on our way now." He spoke as Gemma sighed.

"Then what's the point of even being here if we're not going to do anything about it?" Jake questioned as they walked past a tired looking pair of cops.

Gemma did a double take after realising that it was the same police officer that Jack spotted last night.

 _Was it coincidence_ Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts as she got back to the mission at hand.

"Come on, it must be upstairs since it is very busy down here." Jake said as they got into the lift and started their ascent to the higher floors. When they reached the right floor they looked around, the place looked like a ghost town, the abandoned pieces of wood, plaster and plastic laying around with plastic sheets held by the door ways.

Gemma got out her spray, seeing as though they only had one between them, it was probably not a good idea to split up.

Jake grabbed a plank of wood beside the wall and held it out like a baseball bat. They heard scuttling coming from the other side of the wall.

The two nodded at each other, Jake would distract and Gemma would come in with the weevil spray.

Gemma held up three fingers starting the countdown. Before she got to 1, the weevil jumped out of its hiding place. It knocked Jake to the ground quickly, before it tried to start eating him Gemma jumped on top of him and started wrestle him, dropping the spray while doing so she groaned. The weevil knocked her off finally and she fell back and hit the wall just to the side of Jake who was slowly getting up.

The weevil started to near to the two, as he was about to swoop in for his pray the sound of a welsh women speaking quite loudly.

"Excuse me. Sorry. It's all sealed off up there. Who did that?

"I thought it was you lot." A man spoke.

"But what's it for? What's happened?" The women asked as the weevil turned away from its food and to the other people down the hall.

"I dunno, Nine o'clock this morning it was all sealed off. They never said. Chemicals or something." The two came to the realisation that Jack was the one to seal it off.

The weevil scampered over to the other two people down the hall.

"No," Jake groaned as he pulled Gemma up to go help the poor people who were the weevils next victims.

They started to limp down the hallway after the weevil until someone grabbed Gemma from behind. She turned her body and pulled her hand to punch her attacker. The attacker caught it though. Gemma looked up to see Jack standing there. Jake from beside her saw him too.

"Oh you two are in a lot of trouble. What did I say about watch it and not touch it?" Jack said glaring at the two with a hint of humour in his eyes.

"It's kind of hard when a big, ugly beast comes charging at you. What do you say Jack?" Jake retorted as he saw Owen, Tosh and Suzie planning their battle formation.

"Well done you two, we've got it now, why don't you two head back to school. Heard you've got Art and you don't want to miss it." Jack said as Jake glowered at him from using his own words against him.

"Na, it think we'll just wag it, didn't want to show up to school anyway. We'll see you back at the hub anyway." Jake said as the two began to walk off.

Jack once again placed his hand on Gemma as he looked at her concerned this time.

"You should really get that checked out Gemma." He said referring to her now bruised back. His voice slightly laced in worry. Gemma rolled her eyes.

Jack always seemed to be concerned about Gemma who was in his care. Though it annoyed her it was more about her physically then emotionally.

"Yeah, sure, or I could save the money and Sue finding out and just put some ice on it." She said as the two continued off to the hub.


	6. Chapter 1 Part 3

CHAPTER 1 - Everything Changes – Part 3

23 October 2006 – Fitzalan High School

The two arrived back at the end of fifth period which was just after lunch, somehow Jake convinced to ditch sixth. Heading back to their lockers, they blended in with the rest of the school yard crowd as they hurried to their next period. Quickly walking to their lockers hoping that they would not get noticed for not showing up to art. Luckily for them they ended up with two lockers side by side. The previous year they were an entire block apart.

"Why is it that we are always taking down weevils? Why not other aliens, more exotic maybe. I mean they look just like my great aunt Allison, ever heard of hygiene," Jake commented.

"Jake, you do know they live in the sewers right? If anything I was surprised the thing didn't smell worse." Gemma said stuffing her biology textbook into her bag.

"So tomorrow night, you and me, and a nice steak at the pub." Jake said

"Aww, you asking me out on a date?"

"Eww no, unless you would want to…" Jack began to retort just as he was interrupted by a sharp cough from behind him. Gemma's eyes widened as she looked past his shoulder to a figure in the distance.

"Bullocks." Jake murmured as he turned to face the person he would call his schoolyard arch nemesis.

Standing there was the deputy head Ms. Pickett, a sharp woman, with a sharp face, piercing blue eyes and her dark black hair tied back in a tight bun. Gemma often wondered if it pained her every time she came to work.

"You two do know there is a little something called a class attendance that generates a red flag each time you do not show up. This is not the sixties, you can't just leave whenever you feel like it." Ms. Pickett said darkly in her thick northern accent.

"Sorry, Ms. Pickett." Gemma apologised.

"I don't really mind, to be honest, it gives me great pleasure to call up your parents and give you lunch time detention for the next two weeks on yard duty and scraping the gum of your cohort off of all the desks in the English block. So I would suggest that you two find your way to your next period, before I have clean desks across the school. Am I clear?" She asked, Jake glared at her as he answered with a curt.

"Yes miss."

"Now hurry along." She grinned. Gemma and Jake quickly grabbed their books for the next period and hurried to the science block, more than eager to get away from the eyesight of Ms. Pickett.

"Bullocking bullocks!" Jake cussed.

"You do know you sound just like your mum when you do that." Gemma grinned.

"Shut up." Jake snipped. "How are you so calm about this?"

"It will be fine, it's not like Jack will actually care." She said as the two of them rounded the last corner to the science block.

"Yeah, easy for you, what about my mum?" Jake said horrified.

23 October 2006 - 64 Clarence Embankment

True to Jake's word as soon as they arrived home, Jake's mother Sue did freak out. Ranting at Jake for ditching and the importance of attending school and placed Jake on a temporary house arrest.

"Just chill mum." Jake said calmly. Gemma sat in the lounge room along with the two younger children, the television was on as the three pretended to watch it.

"Don't tell me to chill out. Your grounded tonight, no phones, no computers, no going out."

"You can't do that, I've got to go to work tonight." His cool facade melting away.

"I can and I will, I am your mother." Sue shouted back.

"Far out." Jake growled as he made his way up to his room, slamming the door as the Gemma and the younger two jumped. Gemma took this as her cue to follow him up.

Trudging up the stairs tiredly she gave a short knock before entering the room. Jake lay on the bed tiredly looking at the ceiling.

"Heard you got in trouble." Gemma started as Jake snorted.

"Hate this, it's not fair, I didn't even get the chance to ditch." Jake moaned. "I don't understand why she's got to be so agro all the time."

"She was probably worried about you, you're lucky you have someone like that who cares about you. I mean I'm stuck with Jack and he's not exactly the loving type. I mean one time I told him I was going out to a night club at Butetown and he told me to take a knife." Gemma sighed, she desperately wished that she had what Jake had, a nice suburban family which consisted of an equal set of parents and younger siblings.

"I'll probably end up staying at the hub tonight after work. So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Jake made no noise as she left the room.

Exiting the house she hoped on a Bus headed towards the Millennium Centre.

23 October 2006 – The Docks

Gemma walked along the docks to the information centre i.e. the super-secret passageway into Torchwood. Up ahead she would see some tourists exiting the building. Opening the doorway she saw Ianto sitting at the computer typing with a mug of his world famous coffee seated right beside him.

"Hello Gemma, you're here early today. Where's Jake, thought you two were joint at the hip." Ianto said looking up from his computer.

"Didn't know I needed to be on time within my own home, and Jake's stuck at home because someone forgot to edit our attendance." Gemma looked pointedly at Ianto.

"Must have slipped my mind, my apologies. Would you like to go right on through, I see some more tourists heading this way." Ianto said pressing the button beneath the desk to open the door.

"Thanks' Ianto, see you in a bit, yeah." Ianto nodded going back to typing.

Gemma made her way slowly into the lift and down into the hub, tapping her foot and staring into the bleak grey doors ahead. She sighed and stepped out once the doors had opened. Walking straight through the circular passageway almost bumping into the heavy cog door guarding the hub she made her way in. The lift door slamming shut behind her.

Looking up she saw Tosh working at the computer, she looked at the screen intently frowning at some unseeable piece of code.

"Jack in?" Gemma asked as she dumped her school bag next to the staircase, making herself at home.

"In his office," was the reply she received from Tosh who did not look up from her screen. Gemma nodded thanks and made her way to Jack's office, walking past the Autopsy Bay.

"Look at you in your little school girl outfit, did you get caught?" She heard Owen ask from down below. Turning she saw the sight of the dead porter's body, barely looking fazed as she examined the lacerations on his neck.

"Two weeks of detention." She stated.

"Not too bad, you got three last time." He said ripping his blue, latex gloves off.

"Well, I'm on gum duty this time so it's not really much of an improvement."

"The Weevil?" She further questioned.

"In the holding cell, Ianto's taken to calling it Janice, don't know if that will catch on though, Jack seemed undecided. Where's your boy toy? The weevil scare him off."

"No, his mother and he's not my boy toy." She said annoyed, but blushing slightly.

"Oh well, more Owen and Gemma time."

"And by that you mean me helping you write up overdue paperwork."

"You're spot on." Owen said showing fake enthusiasm, Gemma rolled her eyes hiking up the stairs away from Owen. Reaching the top she knocked on the clear glass door of Jack's office.

"I just got off a long phone call from Sue. Did you really get caught?" Jack smirked placing the phone back on the stand.

"It's hardly our fault that someone didn't do their job right. You're not too disappointed are you?" Gemma smiled back at him as he shook his head.

"How's your back?" He asked masking concern.

"Little sore, I'll live. I'm going to take a shower, wash the stink of that weevil off." Gemma said walking out, down the stairs, through the corridor and into her small hovel away from home.


	7. Chapter 1 Part 4

Chapter 1 - Everything Changes - Part 4

23 October 2006 – Torchwood Hub

Smiling she exited the shower fresh and ready to work in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tee. She walked down the corridor and up to Owen who was laying back in his chair half asleep. Leering she walked over and kicked the chair harshly. Owen sat awake immediately. Behind her eyes she was trying hard to contain her laughter.

"What have you got Doc?" She asked taking a seat beside him. They quickly got stuck into the paperwork starting with the day and then working back through the week. This took up the long afternoon.

It reached around 7 when she heard Suzie laughing from her station. Rubbing her weary eyes she looked over and saw her watching intently at the monitor at the wall.

"Is she back again?" Owen called out across the hub.

"Who's back again?" Gemma asked confused.

"The hot police woman from the hospital earlier on. She followed us back here, since then she's been hanging around trying to figure it out." Owen explained humoured.

"Who wants to take bets on how long it takes for her to give up?" Owen asked aloud.

"I'd say she'll get bored after 20 minutes," Suzie started.

"I bet 20 quid she'll wait out there all night," Owen added. "Tosh you in?"

"I'd say the possibility of me winning is unlikely so I'm out." Tosh said looking away nervously from Owen's stare.

"You're no fun, what about you little Gem, you in?"

"Gonna have to agree with Tosh on this one, but I'd give it an hour." Gemma said gathering up the papers and putting them into the files. That was three hours ago and she still had not moved.

"Oh, wait, she's left again." Suzie moaned as Owen gave a triumphant fist to the sky as he was the closest.

"Time to pay up Suzie Q and Bambi." Gem sighed handing over a twenty. Picking up the files she made her way up to the tourist office desk to hand them over to Ianto to input them. Ianto was ironically stirring sugar into his coffee as she entered. Smiling at him she handed over the files over the front desk, as she waited she looked at the many brochures that adorned the desk.

"Do people really read these?"

"Skim over them yes, I have yet to meet someone who has actually taken one with them. These are the same brochures that were first here when I arrived." He said smiling at her.

"Give me one moment to file these away, I have some more forms for Owen to fill out." Ianto walked back through the beaded doorway as Gemma decided to take a look at the brochures advertised as Famous Cardiff Attractions. About 10 minutes passed as Ianto continued to file away the massive amount of paperwork. Hearing the door squeak open behind her. Turning her head, she raised her eyebrows seeing the same woman from this morning at the hospital enter. Looking over her shoulder she gave a sideways smile.

Seeing her enter she gave a sideways smile as the woman looked around confused carrying two medium sized boxes of pizza. At that moment Ianto came right on through looking as though he expected her to be here.

"Oh, hiya. Sorry I'm late. Someone ordered pizza." She said somewhat convincingly. Ianto raised his eyebrows. So I guessed no one ordered pizza.

"Who's it for?" He asked.

"I think it's a Mister Harkness." She said, at that Gemma heard the door lock shut. Gwen looked at the sound slightly frightened. Ianto opened the disguised door as Gwen looked at it in shock. Looking wide eyed she turned back to Ianto who had picked up his mug.

"Don't keep them waiting." She entered. Looking back she saw that the girl had been strangely unfazed by this. Then recognising her as the blonde from the previous night. The man motioned for her to continue on.

"Once the door swung shut behind her, Ianto picked up the phone letting Jack know she was on her way.

"She's pretty smart that one, took her three hours, but clever with the pizza." Gemma commented picking up the new paperwork that Ianto delivered her.

"Wouldn't have found us if Owen hadn't been using the name Torchwood to deliver to." Ianto said shaking his head at how idiotic his co-worker could be at times, flipping the tourist office sign from open to close he started to close up.

"Can't blame him for how his brain works sometimes." She said helping him turn off the lights in the office. The two then continued back down into the hub.

"Oi, you two missed all the fun." Owen laughed as they entered.

"Where is she now?" Ianto asked, Gemma handed over the paperwork causing Owen to groan.

"Down in the cells with Jack, he's showing her the weevil." Suzie spoke looking up from what she was back to working on.

"What do you think Jack's going to do with her?" Tosh asked.

"Probably flirt with her, then retcon her, standard Jack procedure I'm betting." Gemma said nonchalantly.

"I think he'll shag her first." Owen imputed, Gemma punched him on the side.

"I don't need to hear it, from you, or through the walls tonight as I am stuck here." Gemma exhaled.

"Looks like their heading back up." Tosh said peering at the monitor. True to her word the two entered back into the room as Gemma looked over some of the papers Owen would have to fill out.

Jack walked over to them as Gwen followed closely behind.

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper." Jack said introducing them as Owen corrected him curtly.

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, she's second in command. Gemma Fawn you may have seen her previously, she assists." He pointed them all out.

"And this is Ianto Jones. Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time." Jack said smiling at Ianto who returned his smile.

"I try my best."

"And he looks good in a suit." Jack added cheekily.

" Careful. That's harassment, sir." Ianto said playing along.

"But why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know, am I. This is classified, isn't it?" Gwen asked logically.

"Way beyond classified." Jack said turning.

"Then you shouldn't be telling me. What are you gonna do to me?" She asked trying to mask the fear.

"What do you imagine?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've seen too much. Your names and everything, and the Weevil. And you can dump a man in the water and lie about his death." Jack choosing to ignore her statement turned to face the group.

"Okay. Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning. Owen, first thing, get a hold of Chandler and Bell, cos I think they're lying. Gemma, close up everything and finish your study I know you have a biology exam coming up. Ianto, if he needs back up, then you'd better be on standby. Suzie, I know it's a pain in the ass, but I need the costing on the glove research. And as for you, you're coming with me. This way." Jack said making his way out with Gwen following behind him slowly.

"Night, Bambi." Owen said quickly grabbing his things, eager to leave quickly.

"Night Gemma," Tosh quietly whispered walking past along with Owen to the exit. Everyone else soon departing apart from Ianto who made his way up top to his desk. Gemma started to shut off everything, turning off the lights.

"Night Ianto." She said as he was the last one to shuffle out.

After he had left the Hub felt empty once again. It was at times like this that she very alone, even the pterodactyl had flown away. She yawned tiredly, she however still had things to do, Jack was right about the biology test looming, she spent so much time working that she was starting to stress over her studies and the billion other things she had to do. She was going to have to be awake the whole night to stay on top of things.

The thought came to her with a grin as she turned to the storage room for all the strange and fantastic things that came through the rift. Quietly sneaking (though no one else was around) she walked over and scanned through the contents quickly finding a small bottle of glowing pills that had come through the rift about a year ago. Unsure of what they did, Jack opted to be the one who tested them, he ended up finding that one pill would supply him with limitless energy until they pasted through the system about 12 hours later. The perfect all-nighter. She took two figuring it would last her a full energetic 24 hours.

Grabbing a glass from the empty kitchen she made her way to her room and set to start studying first for the upcoming biology exam.

It was around midnight when Jack returned to the base. Expecting to find Gemma passed out asleep with a textbook in her lap. He found quite the opposite, she was still awake and reading the textbook with a notebook at the ready.

"You still up, it's late." Jack said peering into the lamp lit room.

"Studying, how did it go?" Gemma asked.

"It was taken care of, she shouldn't be bothering us anymore. Kinda liked her, she was very persistant, reminds me of Ianto." Gemma grinned widely at that, remembering how he would show up early every morning.

"Yeah, shame, I think she would have worked out quite well."

"You going to bed anytime soon?" Jack asked.

"Are you?" Gemma asked back knowing that Jack, like her would probably be up til the early hours of the morning.

"In a bit, I'm just going to finish this fascinating chapter on enzymes." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, do you need a lift to school tomorrow morning?" Jack asked.

"Nah, I'll take an early bus to Jake's, and Sue will give me a ride the rest of the way. Night Jack."

"Night Gem." Jack said walking up to his office.

Gemma smiled and turned back to her biology book wondering why she had not tried this earlier.


End file.
